Fruits, such as apples and citrus fruit, are commonly treated with an aqueous coating of wax material, or the like. The coating is designed to protect the fruit, reduce moisture, transfer and enhance the appearance of the fruit.
Fruit, such as apples, are commonly stored at temperatures near freezing prior to the application of the wax.